


Lady Snuggle Face

by sailorlotus



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus/pseuds/sailorlotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke was, is, and always will be a dog person. Everyone knows this. That doesn't mean, however, that she hates cats. Just one cat. And this cat hates her, too. Unfortunately, this one cat came free with the acquisition of one (1) handsome apostate boyfriend. No substitutions. No exchanges. No refunds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Snuggle Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsyhawk/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, sestra! \\(^_^)/

Early morning sunlight streams in through the windows, shafts of vivid orange-gold that shine right onto Hawke's face, waking her. Hawke sighs, and squeezes her eyes shut as tight as she can, wishing there was some way to close them even more. She grumbles quietly and rolls over to face away from the intruding brightness. Or rather, grumbles and _thinks_ about rolling over, before promptly realizing she's trapped by the other occupants of the bed.

Directly behind her, Anders is hugging her close to his chest, one arm curled protectively around her waist and over her arm, their fingers intertwined. His other arm is stretched out underneath Hawke's head and his face is smushed into Hawke's hair, the stubble on his chin scratching at her upper back. She would be worried that he couldn't breathe like that if it wasn't for the soft snores she still hears from him.

And from the dog.

Maker, she loves them both so damn much, but they also snore so, damn, much. Not that either would readily admit to it, of course.

The dog is currently sprawled out across both of her legs, and probably at least one of Anders' own, and his head is almost hanging off the side of the bed. Hawke wiggles her feet and toes and it's a miracle she still has feeling in them for how much the mabari weighs.

But it isn't her lover, and it isn't her dog - both of whom are actually, physically keeping her in the bed - that make Hawke feel trapped.

It's the cat.

The cat who is curled up snug against the tops of her and Anders' heads.

Hawke doesn't hate cats, per se, she just isn't terribly fond of this particular cat. Hawke swears the cat wants her dead. Not that she has any concrete proof. The cat isn't even doing anything right now. Just... sleeping. But still, Hawke feels that even if she did manage to maneuver herself away from the stupid, awful sunlight without waking either Dog or Anders, that the cat _would_ wake up... and be very angry. She thinks that the cat would probably scratch one of her eyes out. Or at the least scratch off a good bit of skin, leaving her bleeding before it pounced off to do Maker-knows-what.

Even just thinking about what might happen if she risks waking the beast begins to irritate Hawke. She huffs out a breath, removes her hand from Anders' and, careful not to accidentally grab at the cat, reaches around for the pillow she knows will be unused on the other side of the bed. She finds it and brings it around, hugging it over her eyes, and sighing in relief at the darkness.

Unfortunately, she's already awake enough that trying to fall back asleep is pointless. It's not going to happen. So instead, Hawke reluctantly takes the pillow away from her face and thwacks it against the body behind her.

Anders' snores are abruptly cut off and he whines quietly as his grip around Hawke's waist tightens. He lifts his hand to find whatever the hell keeps hitting him and snatches the offending item out of Hawke's hand, throwing it off the bed, and returning his arm to its previous position.

“You know, love,” Anders murmurs sleepily, lifting his head a bit. He smirks against the skin of Hawke's shoulder and presses a soft kiss to it, “I can think of much better ways in which you could have woken me.”

Hawke lets out a noise that can almost be considered a giggle. Almost. She smacks his arm playfully and says, “There's not enough room on here for the four of us.”

“I told you the dog-”

“Not dog. Cat.” Hawke tries to remember the damned thing's name. “Uh... cat. Lady... Smug Feet.”

“Lady Snuggle Face,” Anders corrects her. “And last I checked it was Dog who takes up half the bed, not Lady.”

“Last I checked, Dog doesn't want me dead,” Hawke says, and she can feel Anders' frown against her skin.

“I'll never understand how you could possibly think such a sweet creature would want you dead.” Anders yawns and turns his head to look at Lady Snuggle Face, but gets a face full of fur instead. He then moves his arm out from under Hawke's head to prop himself up on his elbow, the movement of which disrupts Lady's sleep.

In her confusion at being unwillingly woken, Lady hisses at Hawke and stretches all her legs out in the direction of Hawke's head, claws extended.

Hawke feels the sharp pressure and lets out an undignified shriek, eyes snapping open wide. Her mistake is only too quickly realized when the first thing she sees is the glare of the sun. “Ow, fu-” The expletive turns into a groan as she closes her eyes again. “Of course she wants me dead. I have the scars to prove it.”

“Lady apologized for that. She was in a playful mood and you were the first thing to cross her path.” Anders leans down to kiss Lady's head.

“I don't think you holding her in front of your face and putting on a voice counts as the beast apologizing,” Hawke teases, chuckling at the memory.

Anders huffs out a laugh and shifts into a sitting position, picks up the cat, and places her on his lap where she settles down and starts purring.

Now that the threat of claws in her head is no longer imminent, Hawke somehow manages to wrestle her legs out from beneath the giant lump of a dog who is still soundly asleep and still snoring. Hawke sighs, _finally_ rolls over, and opens her eyes, only to find two great green orbs staring back. “Andraste's tits, that thing has huge eyes.”

“Lady Snuggle Face is not thing,” Anders says in mock irritation. “She is a noble beast and worthy of respect.” He smiles down at Lady and scratches her between the ears.

Hawke just glares at the cat. Lady stretches out a leg, claws retracted this time, and her paw lands softly on Hawke's nose. Hawke inhales sharply, frozen in place. Her eyes dart up to look at Anders. “See? See? She wants to kill me.”

“I think she wants to be your friend.”

“A friend you wants to kill me.”

“Sooo... Fenris?” Anders raises an eyebrow; his smile is tight, just barely holding back a laugh.

Hawke huffs and makes a face, looking back over at the cat who removes her paw from Hawke's nose. “You're lucky Anders loves you so much. Otherwise...” The threat is entirely insincere, but Hawke decides that Lady doesn't need to know that.

“And I'm lucky you love me so much,” Anders says this as a half-statement, half-question. His smile has faded, but his eyes are gentle, gazing down at Hawke.

Hawke looks to him again and a grin spreads across her face. “I do love you. Very much. You are my favorite handsome apostate boyfriend.”

“I love you, too. Though I have to ask... where are all these other handsome apostate boyfriends of yours?” His smile is back and Hawke moves up to sit next to him. Anders takes his free arm and wraps it around Hawke's shoulders.

“In the cellar,” Hawke deadpans. “I sometimes send them off to bother Fenris. It's a miracle they're all still alive.”

Anders snorts at that, and lifts his other hand to brush his fingers through Hawke's hair. “Well I'm glad I'm your favorite of the bunch.” He leans in and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

“You're welcome.” Hawke smirks and brings her own hand up to Anders' neck to pull him back in for another kiss.

Lady Snuggle Face is clearly offended at the lack of petting and jumps out of Anders' lap, sauntering over to curl up next to Dog's face.

Hawke pulls away from Anders and glares pointedly at the cat. “Now she wants to kill my dog!”

Anders full-on guffaws, which then devolves into a fit of giggles.

Dog just snores louder.

 


End file.
